


He Maid Me Do That

by Kuroimachi



Series: Fantasies [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Maid uniform, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroimachi/pseuds/Kuroimachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa wants to repay Rei for a little fantasy he helped him act out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Maid Me Do That

> _Front door is open. Come straight to my room_.

Rei re-read the message for the thirteenth time. His eyes slid nervously from his phone to Nagisa’s front door. He took a deep breath and tried the handle, it was unlocked. Rei slid inside and closed the door quietly behind himself. He wondered briefly why he was being stealthy about this, Nagisa had already assured him they would have the house all to themselves. It was a logical precaution…just in case.

“Nagisa-kun?” His voice echoed down the empty hallway. There was no answer. Rei sighed and bent down to unlace his shoes. He trusted his boyfriend, he did. Of course, he felt a certain amount of apprehension whenever Nagisa suggested they try something new or planned something in secret for the both of them, but Rei felt a certain amount of apprehension about most things. He lived in a constant state of mild concern. He placed his shoes neatly in a corner and padded his way toward his boyfriend’s bedroom door.

The door, he discovered, was not completely closed, just resting against its frame. Rei pushed it and it swung open, “Nagisa-kun?” He called, but the room appeared to be empty. He blinked in confusion; directly in front of him, in the middle of the room sat Nagisa’s desk chair, but there was no sign of the little blond himself. Slightly confused, Rei stepped towards the chair and, as he did so, heard the door click shut behind him. He spun around, clutching at his chest in fright and ready to unleash a torrent of stern, sensible advice about why it was not a good idea to scare one’s guests out of their wits.

“Welcome home, master.” Rei felt the air leave his lungs and possibly the blood leave his brain, maybe his entire body. He wasn’t sure. He couldn’t think straight. All he could do was stare at the boy in front of him. Nagisa stood with his shoulder blades against the door, arms pulled behind his back and body thrown forward. Rei’s eyes, the only part of him that seemed to be still fully functioning, tried to take in all that was before him. On his feet Nagisa wore a pair of little white socks with frills about his ankles, Rei could see his toes squirming about inside them playfully. His pale legs were exposed all the way from those delicate, frilled ankles to the tops of his thick, milky thighs and it was thereabouts that Rei managed to suck a breath into his lungs for the first time since he’d turned around. It burned.

Nagisa pushed languidly away from the door with his shoulders and sashayed towards the taller boy; the full skirt of a maid’s uniform swished teasingly about his thighs. The dress itself was black and shone subtly, it looked satiny to the touch.  “Can I take your jacket for you?” He asked standing directly in front of Rei, hands clasped together half hidden in the folds of the dress, and peering up innocently into his wide eyes. Rei opened and closed his mouth several times, but was entirely unsuccessful in making any words come out. “Here, let me help you.” Nagisa said softly, batting his eyelashes as he ran a small hand up the taller boy’s torso. He took the zip of Rei’s jacket gently between his thumb and forefinger and pulled it slowly down until the jacket fell away to reveal the thin material of the t-shirt underneath. Nagisa looked coyly up at the purple-haired boy as he placed both of his palms flat against Rei’s hard stomach. Rei, in turn, could only watch as his boyfriend ran his hands up over his chest and shoulders, feeling every dip and swell of every muscle, watching with a satisfied glint in his eyes as the material of the t-shirt bunched up to reveal a sliver of tanned skin pulled tight over swim-fit abdominals.  The jacket slipped down over Rei’s arms and Nagisa swung around to his side to pull it off completely. “Please take a seat while I put this away for you, master.”

Rei stood there dumb and unmoving, as if he had not understood a word Nagisa had said. Or perhaps as if he had not heard the words at all. The blond boy smiled sweetly and reached up a hand, pressing gently on Rei’s shoulder. Obediently, at only the lightest touch, the taller boy sat down heavily in the chair. Nagisa turned and walked across the room, folding the jacket neatly as he went. Rei was afforded his first view of the back of the maid’s outfit. The low, scooping neckline sat around the top of Nagisa’s shoulder blades, exposing the perfect, curves of his narrow shoulders. The top of the white, frilly apron was looped around his slender neck so that the ends of the soft, blonde hair at his nape just about brushed against it. The dress itself was laced up along the length of Nagisa’s spine with a shimmering, silky black ribbon that was tied off with a neat bow on the small of his back. Nagisa bent at the waist to place the jacket on his desk, out of harm’s way. Rei’s lilac eyes widened, his hands moved to grip the sides of the chair he was sat on, his knuckles turning white with the force of his hold. The puffy skirt lifted over soft, white thighs to reveal the ne plus ultra of Nagisa’s outfit. A pair of black, lacy French knickers.

A strange, high-pitched whine escaped Rei’s lips, it was the only sound he had made since entering the room and it was an absolutely mortifying one. Nagisa looked back at his boyfriend over his shoulder, a delighted smirk playing about his lips. He bent a little further, letting the thin material of the panties pull tight across his rounded behind and strain a little over the soft dip of his balls. Rei bit his lip to stifle anymore embarrassing sounds that might attempt to leave his mouth. Nagisa pushed against the desk, palms flat and arms straight; he stood on his tiptoes with his perfect, plump behind still thrust out in Rei’s direction. The seated boy took in a deep, rattling breath and tried to form words again.

“I…I…I…” The air left Rei’s lungs again in a frustrated sigh. Nagisa turned and stalked back across the room, slipping out of sight behind his boyfriend.

“Is something wrong, master?” Rei felt the words blown hotly across his ear and let out a startled yelp when Nagisa’s warm hands slid onto his shoulders, “You seem a little tense this evening.” The hands began to massage firmly at the tight muscles of his neck and back. Fingertips digging in through the worn, grey t-shirt with just the right amount of pressure. Rei’s eyes slid closed, his shoulders relaxing slightly. “I’d be happy to help you unwind, master.” Heated, little fingers skated up his neck and onto his scalp, carding through strands of long, blue hair. A pleased hum left Rei’s lips and Nagisa smiled behind him.

“Nagisa.” The syllables of his boyfriend’s name rolled slowly over his tongue.

“Yes, master?” Nagisa purred. Rei swallowed hard. “Tell me what you would like me to do for you.” Nagisa swept around to stand in between Rei’s legs; he bent down, placing a hand on each of his boyfriend’s knees so that they were nose-to-nose.

“S…Sit in my lap?” Rei squeezed his eyes shut. Nagisa’s own gaze flickered down to the strained crotch of the blue-haired boy’s trousers and he stroked his thumbs gently over the flesh of his inner-legs.

“Was that a question…or an order, master?” The little blond, teased. Rei’s eyes stayed shut and Nagisa sighed, moving his mouth right up to his boyfriend’s ear. “Come on, Rei-chan, this is _your_ fantasy. Get into it!” He whispered firmly but sweetly, wiggling hips a little behind him.

“Or-Order!” Rei said a little too loudly, opening his eyes to Nagisa’s slightly taken aback face. The blue-haired boy sighed and smiled apologetically. Nagisa had gone to all this trouble for him, he should be making the most of it. “I want you to sit in my lap.”

“Yes, master!” Nagisa chirped happily, moving to straddle his boyfriend’s thighs, forearms slung over his shoulders. He stroked gently at the short, soft hair at the taller boy’s neck. Tentatively, Rei moved his hands to Nagisa’s hips, the dress was soft and silky under his curious fingers. Nagisa experimented with a roll of his hips and watched Rei’s mouth go slack, his expression wanton. Long, tense fingers pushed their way up the blond’s ribcage until they reached the lacy trim of the dress’s neckline. Rei hooked his fingertips into the dress and yanked it down roughly to reveal two hardened, pink nipples. He pressed his flattened palms to Nagisa’s chest, encompassing one entire pectoral muscle in each hand, and trapped his nipples between the knuckles of his fingers. Pressure pulsed around them, squeezing and releasing. Squeezing and releasing. Nagisa tipped his head back and thrust his hips forward, whispers and moans fell continuously from his mouth. Rei drifted forward slightly, resting his lips against the smaller boy’s chin.

“L-Lift up your skirt.” He mouthed against the other boy’s skin. Nagisa righted his head, eyebrows raised at his new orders. He gathered up handfuls of the ruffled skirt and lifted it against his chest. Rei let out a satisfied moan and Nagisa followed his boyfriend’s gaze downwards. The delicate, lacy fabric of the panties was pulled tight against his straining cock, the glistening head leaking out of the elasticated waistband. “Touch yourself for me.” Rei gritted out.

“Y-Yes, master.” Nagisa blushed hotly, enjoying himself so much more now that Rei was joining in. He scooped up more of the skirt with his left arm and slid his right hand down to press against his painfully hard erection, fingertips teasing at his balls. The blond made a show of running his fingers up and down the shaft of his cock, teasing the slick tip and moaning loudly with his head thrown back in pleasure.

“Tell me how it feels.” Rei watched rapturously as his naughty lover-turned-maid worked himself into a frenzy in his lap.

“It feels so good!” Nagisa replied immediately, golden eyes wide and shining. Rei moved his hands between them, feeling the steady rhythm of Nagisa’s knuckles bumping against his own. He scrabbled with the buttons at the crotch of his trousers, fumbling them open and pulling his own achingly, hard cock from his boxers. He groaned with relief as he enjoyed the first few long, hot strokes of his hand around it, which made Nagisa’s own voice hitch in his throat. “Tell me what you want me t…to do, master!”

“I want you t-to…” Rei’s voice gave out as he started to pump his hand up and down his cock faster, matching Nagisa’s pace so that their hands moved in sync pressed against each other.

“Or-Order me! Plea-please, master! Tell me..!” Nagisa was frantic, Rei could feel his thighs trembling against his own. The taller boy bared his teeth and sucked in several shallow breaths, steeling himself ready to voice his command.

“I…I want you to make us both cum!” He gritted out and Nagisa replied with a litany of desperate _yeses,_ bouncing up and down excitedly in Rei’s lap. “I want us to dirty your uniform…I want us both to cum all over it.” Shaking violently, Nagisa pulled Rei’s fingers loose of his swollen cock and wrapped his own hands around them both, shafts slipping against each other, slick with precum.  Rei gripped Nagisa’s hair tightly at the back of his head and pulled him forward so that their mouths were pressed together - a mess of lips and tongues and teeth and saliva dripping down over their chins. They panted and gasped, scorching hot breaths into each other’s mouths. Nagisa’s thumb slipped over the dribbling heads of their cocks, the fluids running down his shaft and onto the sodden lacy knickers tucked tightly under his balls.

“M-m-master! I…I need to… _please_?” Nagisa begged, hips involuntarily bucking into his fist, the ends of his toes just about managing to scrape along the ground.

“Ah! Yes! Na-Nagisa! Come all over yourself!” The command rippled through Nagisa’s entire body, shivering down his spine. The first couple of powerful jets of his milky, white cum landed in the crinkled material of the dress; the next few weaker spurts covered his hand and the heads of both his own cock and Rei’s. Rei’s mouth hung wide open, his lilac eyes squeezed shut in pleasure that was almost pain. The warm fluids running down his shaft and trickling around his balls made Nagisa’s hot little hand slip up and down wetly, faster and faster, his grip tight with the oversensitivity of his own past orgasm.

Rei came with a loud, rough moan, his feet planting themselves firmly on the floor as his body grew taught and snapped. His own release mixed with Nagisa’s, which was already seeping into the now filthy maid’s uniform.

Blood roared continuously in Rei’s ears at first. Then it the sound began to pulse like the crashing of waves. Eventually, the it receded enough that sound of panting could reach him. Nagisa’s soft, sweet breaths against his lips.

“Rei-chan.”

Slowly, Rei’s eyes opened and he lifted his arms wearily to wrap around his boyfriend’s back, pulling him tight against him and kissing him lovingly on the cheek.

“Nagisa.” He said softly, nuzzling into the soft, damp hair behind his ear.

“Hm?”

“You are beautiful.”

Nagisa blushed and giggled, swinging his legs back and forth.

“So, now it’s my turn to choose again, right? The next fantasy? I get to pick.”

Rei’s eyes blinked behind his red-framed glasses.

“Uh…”

**Author's Note:**

> Cosmacfoxdust on Tumblr - say hello maybe.


End file.
